This invention relates to hair trimming shears for use by barbers, hair dressers and the like. There are three basic types of shears or scissors in common use by barbers and hair dressers, straight-blade shears, curved-blade shears, and thinning shears. Both the straight-blade shears and the curved-blade shears leave a visible cut line, particularly when the barber or hair dresser is cutting or trimming light colored hair (blonde, gray or white). The presence of cut lines creates an undesirable effect with respect to blending, layering and professional appearance of the hair treatment. The thinning shears, which cut some hair but leave other hair completely uncut, are not suitable for shortening the overall length of hair as in either a trim or a cut.
Another type of hair trimming shears is shown in Dahl U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,257. These shears have a plurality of arcuately disposed teeth, concentric with a pivotal connection of the blades. When the blades are closed the hair is grasped between the blades and the result is a cut line which is uneven. The present invention is an improvement on this general type of shears.